


Gettin' Busy

by KatySummers



Series: Steve Rogers Is Kinkier Than You Think [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatySummers/pseuds/KatySummers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble about how much Steve loves--loved jerking off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gettin' Busy

**Author's Note:**

> My celebration for the completion of finals! Idk I just really like the idea of Steve jerking off a lot. I mean, who wouldn't?

Steve Rodgers loved jerking off. He did it when he was bored, when he was tied, any free time he had to himself basically. If he was at home alone, he probably had his hand down his pants. Maybe it way because he spent his teenage years alone, and his older years were spent fighting a war, but either way, he enjoyed touching himself. He didn’t see any shame in it. He never did anything crazy, no toys or porn or anything. 

That was before Tony Stark.

Ever since he and Tony got together, Steve never jerked off. He and Tony could barely keep their hands off each other. And why should they? Tony was always ready for Steve. He was more than satisfied with just Tony. More than once Steve had caught Tony with HIS hand down his pants, and who was Steve to deny him help?

The first time it had happened, they had been together for about 3 weeks, and at that point he was sleeping in Tony’s room almost every night, sometimes JUST sleeping. Steve had just gotten back from an evening run, and he was ready to sink into a warm bath, but what he found in the bathroom was something else entirely. 

Tony was leaning against the sink, his pants around his ankles, quickly stroking his cock. And shit, Steve was sure it was the hottest thing he ever saw, but as soon as Tony saw him standing there slack-jawed he cursed and quickly pulled his pants up.

“Shit, Steve, you’re--fuck, you’re back early.” He was breathing heavy, a dark flush still staining his cheeks, and Steve could see the bulge of his erection through the thin sweatpants.

Steve laughed and wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist. “What are you doing?” he whispered seductively into Tony’s ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine. 

“I just, fuck, Steve seeing you in those sweatpants . . .” Steve silence him with a kiss.

“Join me in the shower?” Steve asked, as he trailed kisses down Tony’s throat.

“Fuck, yes.”


End file.
